


I should just tell her.

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [30]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Jane POV, Oneshot, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 oneshots</p><p>Day 30</p><p>Jane's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	I should just tell her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of the first story 'If only she knew.'  
> This one is in Jane's point of view.
> 
> 3 days from the pilot.

'Because I'm attracted to you.'

 

'That's what I should have said, to my best friend, my beautiful best friend who is my best friend...did I mention she's my best friend. She's super smart...like genius level smart, and I'm head over heels in love with her, I mean she's not my usual type, maybe that's why it took me so long to admit it to myself.                                                                  I've only ever been in love once, that was a long time ago. I was in high school, yea I told you it was a long time. It makes sense since I feel like I'm 15 everytime I'm around her. It wasn't instant, the way I fell for her, to be honest, I didn't like her the first time I met her, I was undercover at the time...long story. That was 2 years ago, well 1 year 11 months 17 days but who's counting.

I love her there's no doubt about that. but it's just recently...maybe for like a year, so not really recently...I've been having these dreams, dreams about the future, which always include her. Family dinners, birthdays...babies...Oh man, I've got it bad, She doesn't feel the same way, I know that because I've only ever seen her dating guys. I know what you're gonna say 'That means nothing'

 

Jane's phone ping's a text.

 

That's her asking me to dinner tonight. I will always say yes to that invitation, no matter what, even if I'm tired. Yes, I'm in love with my best friend, but I ain't telling her any time soon. Call me chicken I don't care.

 

"You OK?" asks Korsak

"Sorry?"

"You've been quiet for a while...are you sick?"

"I'm fine."

 

Jane types out a reply. 

'I'm there'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge achieved...whop whop.  
> Well, that was fun.  
> I think I'm just going to do Oneshots from now on...you know once I finish the 20 unfinished stories I have (It's not that many.)


End file.
